Dark Magic
by Kyuu Honda - Nihon
Summary: Inglaterra quer se vingar de Estados Unidos, por tudo que o fizera passar em sua vida. Porém quando certo escocês faz com que sua magia dê errado... Essa vingança pode, e atingirá todo o mundo. Dark!England.
1. Chapter 1

Minha segunda tentativa de escrever uma fic...Mas dessa vez eu não fui obrigado por ninguém... *Olha pros lado apreensivo*

Empurrãozinho e quase Beta por Kimonohi Tsuki-sama o/

Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence...Mas eu sou um país! \o/

Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Magic<strong>

- Vocies tem queh me obehdecee. claro, euo soh o heroe! euH manbbuoh em pobohs bocéis! HahahaHAhAhahaah!

Era um dia normal na sala de reuniões, Estados Unidos falava com a boca cheia de hamburguers, Itália continuava dizendo ~veee~ , Rússia estava com um sorriso sinistro estampado na cara, e Iggy ficando sem paciencia...Toda decada, todo ano, todo dia, toda hora! ERA A MESMA COISA!.

-Shut up!- gritou o britânico irritado, fazendo com que todas as nações ali o olhassem com cara de espanto.

-~veee~ Mas por que você esta tão bravo Arthur?-perguntou o italiano, com voz mansa e flutuante.

-Fique quieto italiano inútil, covarde que não serve pra nada alem de dizer "pasta"!-retrucou violentamente, o italiano por sua vez arregalou os olhos e correu para traz de Alemanha quase chorando de medo.

Não suportando a pressão de todos olharem para ele, Arthur dirigiu-se a porta de saída, mas Alemanha não deixou barato...

-EI! SERIA BOM SE VOCÊ SE ACALMASSE!- gritou ele se levantando da cadeira e batendo as mãos na mesa.

-É! O que deu em você Iggy?-perguntou o estadunidense com voz de deboxe.

-Você quer saber mesmo o que eu tenho, ói? Eu vou dizer o que eu tenho, assim que você parar de ser tão egocêntrico e infantil!-retrucou já com as veias pulsando.

-Ah é! E eu vou parar de ser assim, assim que você admitir que EU sou melhor que VOCÊ!- disse Alfred já sabendo que isso não viria a ocorrer, mas o britânico o surpreendeu...

-Você é melhor que eu!- respondeu virado para a porta – Mas por pouco tempo...-sussurrou com um sorriso sombrio, e se retirou.

Todas as nações ficaram surpresas, menos uma que fumava no canto da sala, quase oculto pela cortina da janela.

- Finalmente... - Uma nação de cabelos vermelhos fogo, com um sorriso sádico nos lábios

A reunião prosseguiu normalmente depois do acontecido, mas o clima de tensão não saiu da sala até todos irem para suas casas.

Inglaterra havia chegado a sua casa sem muita demora, ao final das contas, aquela maldita reunião se realizava em seu país.

Sem mais pensar e repensar sobre o que ia fazer, se dirigiu até seu sótão, já tinha tomado sua decisão, já estava cansado desta vida, dessa solidão, e desse rancor em seu peito.

Colocaria um fim em tudo isso.

Por um instante a imagem daquela desgraça de sua vida invadiu sua cabeça, quando era pequeno...quando precisava dele... Quando se lembrava dele... Terminou de colocar suas vestes negras, e tirou da prateleira o livro que queria...

...Aquela criança era passado, aquele afeto era passado...

- I don't Care...No more...- respirou fundo antes de continuar - Its Now!- De sobretudo preto e um capuz sobre a cabeça, seus olhos brilharam cintilantemente mais verdes e míticos do que o normal.

Um grande circulo de magia o envolveu quando começou a conjuração, sem nem ao menos notar a presença de mais alguém, por uma fresta da porta.

Ao ouvir o "desabafo" de seu "irmãozinho", aproveitou-se da confusão e o seguiu até sua casa.

- Enfim - sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto via a magia acontecendo - Não sei que tipo de castigo você pensava England...E nem pretendo esperar para ver...-

Sem nenhum instrumento, começou a mexer as mãos como um maestro, sendo logo envolvido por uma aura negra.

- Não se deve usar magia branca com trastes como aquele Yankee, nem "castigos convencionais" - Sorriu diabolicamente, enquanto um tipo de pó negro invadia o sótão.

-Agora termine a sua parte Arthur...-

Arthur havia terminado de conjurar a magia, mas ele estava diferente, parecia mais sério do que de costume, e tinha algo mais...seus olhos não eram mais verdes...Estavam negros como o tal pó jogado durante o acontecido.

-Parece que funcionou- sorriu o escocês, virou-se de costas, e foi embora da casa, antes que o outro britânico o visse.

Se o incompetente e bastardo do Inglaterra não tinha a capacidade de fazer isso sozinho, estava no dever de ajudá-lo...Afinal...

- É meu little brother... Mesmo com as mãos sujas de sangue... - E saiu da casa, tragando satisfeito seu cigarro.

* * *

><p>Queria escrever com o Escôcia...Escrever algo...É o.o<br>Vamos ver o que sai XD

Review e faça uma criança feliz *olha com carinha de gato abandonado* *w*


	2. Chapter 2

Bem, eu queria pedir desculpas pra quem ta lendo Dark Magic ^^"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

me faltou inspiração por um tempinho sabe ^.^' /Apanha!

Bem, o capitulo é curtinho também ^^'

Eu queria agradecer a Tsuki, e a Lyssia por quase me baterem pra escrever a fic, e me ajudarem a postar e revisar ^3^'

Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence...Mas eu sou um país! \o/

beeeeeeeeem, espero que gostem ^^""""

* * *

><p><strong> Dark Magic parte 2<strong>

England estava sério... sua aura havia mudado, o manto que usava caia sobre seu rosto, ocultando um sutil sorriso... levantou a cabeça vagarosamente, tirou o manto, e se virou em direção as escadarias empoeiradas que levavam ao corredor de sua 'humilde' mansão.

-Me sinto bem, muito bem... pensei que algo daria errado como sempre, mas não! E olhe pra mim, estou revigorado e intacto!- Num passe abriu os braços e sorriu sombriamente...

Mais talvez não houvesse percebido suas 'mudanças'.

Arthur saiu do porão, fechou-o, e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto, que ficava em um dos últimos andares da casa. Enquanto andava distraidamente em lances e lances de escadas, se perdia em pensamentos que levavam-no à se questionar: "Porque estou tão bem? E por que ainda sim me sinto estranho? Porque estou com uma vontade d..."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, pois esbarrou com um de seus Choferes.

- Oh, desculpe-me , estava distraído, da próxima vez terei mais cuidado! Er... ... você está bem? Parece diferente...- Comentou o empregado logo após as desculpas...

– Estranho? Como...? –

Respondeu levantando a cabeça e fincando um olhar sarcástico e... negro, sim, um olhar negro, mais agora não só à Iris, como o seu globo ocular inteiro estava escuro, fúnebre...

– E-er... S-senhor Ing-glaterra? O q-que houv... -

Sua boca foi tampada rapidamente pela mão esquerda do loiro, e no mesmo movimento o britânico encurralou o pobre homem na parede, que por sua vez estava com uma explicita aparência de extremo pavor. O de olhos lúgubres aproximou a boca ao pé do ouvido do chofer e sussurrou...

- Don't scream, please... -

Com uma frieza e falta de motivos desabotoou o smoking, e apenas três botões da blusa social do servente...

- Porque... rasgar essas caras e boas roupas de pura seda seria um desperdício não acha?-

Disse a nação ironicamente, com um sorriso, e os olhos semicerrados... Assim desferiu um golpe violento no 'buraco' feito por ele na camisa... o servente arregalou os olhos e gritou desesperadamente, mais seus gritos abafados não puderam ser ouvidos por ninguém, além da nação.

-UuUuUUuRgH, uUUuUUuUrGh!-

Começou a se debater, para tentar se livrar da dor que sentia, e de um ser medonho que estava o torturando.

A mão de Inglaterra estava dentro do abdômen do individuo até o pulso, e assim começou a mexer os dedos para aumentar a dor do coitado.

As roupas e os corpos dos dois se tingiram de um vermelho escarlate intenso.

O monstro tirou sua mão de dentro do outro, rápida e violentamente. Mas trazia algo em mãos... o mordomo parou de se mexer e caiu no chão... a nação milenar abaixou um pouco a cabeça enquanto segurava os órgãos do cadáver, e lambeu o sangue que havia espirrado no canto de sua boca... e... proferiu algumas palavras...

* * *

><p>Bem, espero que tenham gostado *o*<p>

reviews? *3*


End file.
